


Can No One Keep Their Nose In Their Own Business?

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Rachel Pidgley, Alpha Robert Lanyon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Edward Hyde (The Glass Scientists) is a Little Shit, F/M, Frankenstein is a smartass, Henry Jekyll (The Glass Scientists) Has Issues, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Henry Jekyll, Omega Jasper Kaylock, The Lodgers Mean Well, Why does Frankenstein's tag have Dr in it?, You Would THINK the pregnant person could get their opinion in, nope - Freeform, people need to butt out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: After learning that their leader is expecting a little one, the lodgers are more than eager to help...The problem is they want to help more than what is needed or wanted...and Frankenstein is also eager to offer her own assistance
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon, Jasper Kaylock/Rachel Pidgley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. The cake is not a lie but the problem started with cookies

Lavender hummed as she walked down the hallway, a plate of Rachels cookies in her hands, she was hoping that Doctor Lanyon and Doctor Jekyll had not left as everyone else had, she told them she was going to be in her lab all day well everyone else enjoyed the day out in the town, but she decided bringing them a treat would be a nice thing to do.

Both men had been so...strange acting as of late, she hoped nothing was wrong...

Walking in on all that blood...

The extremofaunic zoologist shook her head to clear it and slapped a smile back on her face, that was months ago, perhaps something was amiss with Mr. Hyde? Jekyll had not transformed into him in ages and whenever asked, said he was still there but they were putting off the shift for a while.

She had not heard of anything breaking or any other reason to keep Hyde locked up...the alternate never missed an opportunity to cause trouble...

But anyway she would give them a small present, maybe that would help whatever was going on.

Walking up to the door Lavender heard noises come from inside the office...sounded like...giggling? 

Doctor Jekyll's giggling, a strange sound to say the least to her ears...

"Robert that tickles..." came a whisper from inside that Lavender had to strain to hear even when she pressed her ear to the wood.

"Relax and listen to the doctor" Robert's voice came next and the tone intrigued Lavender enough to where she looked for a crack in the door so she could see.

"I don't want someone running in here thinking something is wrong," Henry said sounding a bit out of breath.

Oh, they couldn't be ...

Lavender went red but could not stop from her search, curiosity peaked too much at this point.

"No one is here, they are out today" 

"Except Miss Lavender and Victoria Frankenstein"

"Miss Lavender will be in her lab all day and Frankenstein almost never leaves hers"

The sound of a long-suffering sigh came from inside before a mild chuckle was heard "Alright, but be careful, I do not want them inheriting your louder tendencies"

Them?

"That's mean...is Edward coming out?"

"He's staying out of this"

Finding a proper crack Lavender looked into the room to find both men still properly clothed, though Jekyll had his shirt lifted slightly with Lanyon kneeling next to him with Henry running his fingers through the curly chocolate locks as the other was laid down on the sofa with Roberts head on his stomach...

Which was swollen slightly

When had...no one had noticed THAT? Then again he had been wearing looser clothes as of late...not transforming into Hyde...going around the building without shoes when he could...complaints about soreness...

Stupid stupid stupid!

Had she not been holding a plate she would have slapped herself in the head, but-oh! She needed to tell the others!

Setting the plate down the zoologist ran down the hall to grab her phone so she could tell everyone to gather some baby things and party supplies, this was so exciting! A baby in the building! She would be an auntie!!!

\--

"Boy or girl?" Robert asked softly not bothering to lift his head from its very comfortable resting spot.

"Impatient alpha, it's too soon to tell just yet" Henry quipped, but it had no bite behind it, Edward was thankfully being good that day and keeping himself busy inside their head, though he could feel him once and a while coming back up curious about the attention the bump was getting, feeding a bit off of his counterparts happiness and contentment.

"They're going to be daddy's little prince or princess," Lanyon said matter-of-factly smiling wider making his rounded cheeks stand out even more, and chuckled when his mate chose to poke him in the nose with the tip of his index finger.

"Hey give me some of the credit they are on MY lap!"

"Don't worry you-"

CRASH

"Suppose this morning was too nice to last..." Henry deadpanned and both men got to their feet to fix random bits of clothing and straighten out hair, hoping that the mess was not too large and require heavy lifting considering the split man's condition...

Both opened the door and stepped out into the hall, neither seeing the plate of cookies just outside it in their rush to fix whatever problem occurred and headed towards where they heard the boom.

A lot of whispers were heard down the hall, something even flying past the end of it, and upon entering, both their eyes widened at the sight of a pink and blue nightmare.

Streamers had been flung around and stuck to random furniture and some landed where they guessed they were supposed to be in the first place, chairs, none of which seemed to match, had been placed about the room, lab tables had been dragged from their spots to be used as food tables, some even still have chemical stains or burn marks on them even despite the poor attempts to cover them with plates and random decor.

Balloons, not filled with near as much helium as they needed, floated around, one even hovering past Henry, who was hit by an urge to deck it like the rubber sphere was a punching bag and hope it popped from the force.

Robert looked very much like someone who had gotten their shoe spit in

Lodgers ran about, carrying random items, placing decorations, shouting random orders or swearing as their task was interrupted or did not go the way they wanted, but after the couple had stood in the opening for what seemed like an age and a half, the lodgers finally seemed to notice their extra guests and Cheshire cat grins spread across the crowd.

Oh no...

"CONGRATULATIONS!" came the united shout as the crowd of rogue scientists suddenly became a herd of wildebeests as the mates got rushed, both being hit by the urge to turn tail and run but being surrounded before their escape plan could go into effect.

"Come sit down dears!" Miss Flowers said as she pretty much yanked the two towards a couple of chairs, which had the closest proximity to each other and plopped them into the seats, both too shocked to resist and found themselves with hands full of cake slice, courtesy of Mr. Doddle who even kindly put pillows behind both men's backs.

"Are you going to spend your pregnancy at home so we can still keep working with our chemicals?" Griffin asked only to be bonked in the head by Mrs. Cantilupe, who quickly got to ranting at him for his rude question.

"We can work on our other projects!" Virginia Ito said smiling gently "We don't want to bar you from coming around, you both run this society after all and we would love you coming around with your little one once it comes!" 

"Oh! Oh! perhaps we can make them a little lab outfit!" came a random lodgers shout

"That would be so cute! It could have a little duck stitched onto it!"

"Don't forget the goggles! Make sure to have them adjustable! So they can keep using it!"

"We need to get to shopping then!" 

"N-now just wait a minute-!" Robert started to say not liking how they were butting in on HIS mate's pregnancy, but he was quickly spoken over and just slunk down further in his chair pouting. 

"Who's going to deliver it?" Came another voice

"Well, we actually plan on a hos-" Henry began only to be drowned out himself and closed his mouth knowing he was not about to be heard any time soon and just rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Mr. Lanyon of course! He's his mate" Miss flowers said "That's the best for the both of them and great bonding too"

"But he will need him focused on other things, he can't be a mate and a doctor at the same time!"

"One of us could do it! He could even deliver here!"

"I would rather-" 

"What is going on in here?" Frankenstein said as she walked into the room and saw the shower decor making her eyes go wide as she tried to process it all before her eyes went to Jekyll, then his stomach making him cover it up using the pillow that was cushioning his back.

What fresh hell was this....


	2. I am having a baby NOT an experiment!

Henry wanted to melt into the floor at the gaze that was leveled at him by Victoria Frankenstein, perhaps Hyde would be willing to come out and purple prose his way out of this situation? She liked him...

But that could affect his and Roberts's child in a negative way...the transformation that changed his body into a completely new one...not to mention Edward's bouncing around could do God knows what, he was already in a perilous point in his pregnancy...

He already was concerned that his baby might be born with a Hyde of their own considering how much that potion had changed his body! To think of being BORN with a pest in your head! Their child would most certainly be a weepy one THEN! Not to mention the shock of waking up to a completely different baby in the crib! 

"Why am I the last one to hear about this?" Victoria said as she got closer with the lodgers, who parted before her like the red sea...as if her ego needed to get any bigger.

"It was all kinda last minute...I found out first and let the others know...we all got so excited we just set everything up and well..." Lavender said as she went to return the pillow to behind the omega's back, seriously, why was he so jumpy suddenly? Was it because Frankenstein was an alpha, some omegas did get iffy when around alphas that were not their mate...But that made no sense! As the society was full of them, Rachel was one even! 

What was Frankenstein...

Aw, she was saying hi to the baby! That should put Jekyll at ease seeing she was happy for him too!   
\---  
That was VERY close to his stomach! Now she was touching him...He did not want her touching him...why was she still touching him...

Henry would have backed up if he had not been sitting down as Frankenstein looked him over and even prodded his stomach and patted at it! One of the others would have been a different story, but he never knew what she was up to half the time with things she tried to do! Did she think he was fat or something!? Would not put it past her to go for something so shallow...His weight was perfectly fine thank you very much!

He was only four months along for goodness sake...leave off! She might have decided to be nicer to him after finding out about Edward, but that did not mean she suddenly became Mother Teresa! FAR from it! She was the same cantankerous, blunt to the point of nastiness, rude and holier than thou snoop she always was!   
\---

"I think we should return home now..." Robert started, sensing his mate's distress and knowing that even the most gentle omegas could get extremely violent if they felt their babies were in danger or decided someone was too close for comfort, and Frankenstein most certainly was in that moment, not even bothering to acknowledge the one who's stomach she was rubbing like a magic lamp!

The lodgers had other ideas for their founders...

"But you have not even taken a BITE of cake!" 

"What about the games? We set all this up..."

"We want to know how far along you are too!"

"What is the baby going to be?!"

"When is it coming? tell us please!" 

The mated pair both wanted to scream and scream till the offending mob backed off! It was only years of properority training that kept both from throwing something.

Victoria spoke up sending a wave of silence over the crowd that was somehow worse than the noise.

"You look to be about four months, a bit small, you should eat more and plump yourself and that babe up! Not to mention it will be very interesting to see how the little one develops as they grow!" Frankenstein gave a smile which freaked Henry out a good bit "It will be in the best hands I assure you, but I suppose you know that, suppose we will have to see what birth supplies we will need to get..." 

"We are going to have a hospital birth, that is what's safer," Robert said, knowing that he had to put his foot down now, everyone might mean well, but even the best intentions could get out of hand with Frankenstein's involvement, where was her creation? Perhaps he could just take the pest back to her lab so Henry and him could leave...

"Bah! Hospitals take all the natural order out of things! Children are sturdier than all that! They used to be born in fields! Then their mother would pick them up, strap them to their back, and keep working!" Victoria said waving her arms around as if she wished to take flight. 

Maybe she would and fly into the ceiling fan...oh that was mean...

And this was supposed to convince them to have the delivery here... how?

"Why don't you just stay here? You have a room at the society anyway and we have monitoring equipment" Miss Flowers asked "You hardly are at your regular house anyway most of the time, this is your home! It would be a lot more comfortable and you will have doctors around day or night" 

They were never getting out of here were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of these chapters will be particularly long I don't think...does this fanfic count as crack? Does not feel like crack...is it?


	3. Chapter 3

He had not been poked this much the night his baby had been conceived 

Not to mention he got taken to dinner first

Henry sat on the sofa in his office after having been followed there, he managed to find an opening for himself and Robert in the chaos to run through, But as if they all had internal radar, The lodgers had all had managed to follow, at least his office could not fit too many of them at one time, at least they had been careful not knock over something in the process.

After all the lodgers had finally gotten in their pets, pats, SEVERAL questions in, everyone went to go about their day as normal, Or rather, their version of it.

Except for one 

"I think I should give you a small look over personally, might as well get you a proper checkup," Frankenstein said as she moved to lay the chemist down on the sofa and made a rather discontented noise when her efforts were resisted by Henry, who seemed to be attempting his best impression of a cement block "Be stubborn all you like, I'm more qualified than any doctor you might have gone to thus far" 

"And which two out of three in this room did not drop out of school so they could complete their training and get a legitimate degree and license?" Robert deadpanned, making Henry snort into his sleeve to keep from letting out a very improper cackle at the other's face for being called out on that bit of information.

"That was uncalled for..." Victoria mumbled to herself before gaining back some of her pride " I had a good reason to not continue at university! Not that either of you would understand that, but that is not the point! I will not be distracted from the task at hand!"

Worth a shot 

Eventually, Henry let himself be settled back into the cushions to let Frankenstein do what she wanted, better than her blowing something up or yelling at him.

Thankfully the gloved hands prodding at him were gentle and did not shake, suppose they would have to be steady to do what she did when making Creature from the ground up, so many of the lodgers wanted to know how she gave him life, Victoria never confessed anything, though she did say they could find that answer for themselves if they wanted to and she would not stop them.

Henry was not sure he wanted to know, It was a breathtaking concept on paper, that much was fact, but even though the story of Frankenstein and her creation had not ended in death, it still caused a lot of suffering for both parties and others.

Even his moment of supposed triumph when creating Hyde, in the end, He just split his mind and could have easily killed himself with the potion, not to mention if Hyde was just a bit more sadistic... if the right situation came along to ...erg...no...he would not think of that now, this was a happy time, a nap sounded good, he was laying down...and Victoria was bound to take a while before she was satisfied.

Henry let his eyes slide closed

 _"Does she have to poke like that? It's uncomfortable!"_ Hyde's scratchy voice broke Jekyll out of his attempts to go to sleep and rest throughout the exam, though he did not bother to open his eyes, perhaps he could fall into dreamland before Edward started to get loud.

 **"Let Frankenstein do what she wants, it is not harming any of us, this will keep her busy for a while,"** Henry said, too exhausted to really care about his complaints, honestly just hoping his other half would go back into their mind space, the pregnancy had taken its toll on the both of them even though Edward had not been out in the past months, He still complained of lethargy despite his spectral form.

Suppose pregnancy brain even affected those of split mind.

Even tried to convince Jekyll to eat a burger with tartar sauce on it, either because Edward was getting cravings of his own or just wanted to see his other self make faces from his mirror world, Henry was not sure, either was a possibility.

The latter more than the former though 

_"You have to admit it's funny watching her go off on her little speeches, gets so into them you could dance around her in a fish costume! Just watch! She would not even flinch or pause in her rant!"_ Edward cackled as he kicked his legs in the air, floating around in the mind space, his body still skinny as ever, a fact the blond gremlin loved to rub in the chemist's face ever since the bump started making itself known.

Part of him wanted to dare Hyde to stay out and deal with everything during a future pregnancy if they chose to have more, needed to get this one out first after all!

Though it was a scary thought if you looked into it 

A Hyde who's body was on pregnancy hormones? The Leviathan skeleton on the ceiling could not compare to that terror!

Though a sudden image of Edward rolling around on the ground trying to stand up but being unable to because of his new shape like a turtle on its shell nearly made the chemist giggle. 

\---

"Did he just fall asleep?" Frankenstein asked as she lifted her head, wondering why the other had gone so still and saw the doctor had his eyes closed and was breathing softly with his mouth open a bit.

Aw, he looked peaceful, Robert thought as he found a blanket to cover his mate, who rarely slept before the pregnancy and would hopefully catch up on it, at least till the both of them were up at random hours tending to a little one. 

But they could worry about all that at a later date.

For now, bar some weird family butting in, things should be agreeable.

Right?


	4. Rescue and News

Thankfully the next few months offered little else of note, save everyone trying to convince the couple that birthing at the society was a good idea. 

Robert and Henry did in fact manage to go home and stayed there when possible, but inevitably they would have to go to the society and deal with whatever chaos had ensued there.

Thankfully the now rapidly kicking baby proved to be a very good deterrent for nonsense.

Jasper was proving to be the only sane one out of the bunch as he had several siblings who had in fact, been born at home, but also knowing his mother would have immediately demanded a hospital if she felt anything off with any of her pregnancies and would not have put up with anyone trying to backseat drive when she was pregnant.

A particularly noisy cousin had gotten a swift boot to the face for suggesting she was gaining too much weight...

But it seemed Jekyll would be on the other end of that extreme...

"You are eight months pregnant and look six! You need to get some more protein into that chicken leg body of yours!" Victoria said as she tried to herd the squirming Henry towards the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry, thank you very much!" The chemist did his best to duck around Frankenstein who seemed determined to stuff him like a holiday turkey and as luck would have it for him, Robert had some business his father insisted he tend to today, leaving him at the society since irritation was apparently healthier than being left alone at the house since he was so far along. 

"And that shirt is too thin! You need a thick wool sweater that will-" 

If she sent him into labor early...

"Doctor Jekyll can you take a look at some notes I made?" Jasper asked smiling trying to help give the other a reason to get away from Frankenstein.

"Love to! See you a bit later Ms. Frankenstein!" Jekyll followed Jasper leaving a pouting Victoria behind.

Jasper was most certainly getting first dibs on holding the baby after Robert

Henry knew it was impolite to dash off as they did, but no more so than pretending to fall asleep so he did not have to talk to her...that little trick would not work after the baby was out...well maybe the first couple months.

He was starting to miss the time when she hated him 

Though her almost maternal like concern was quite sweet when it was not making him want to scream, perhaps it was just hormones...one minute he was ready to burst into tears and next he wanted some of Rachels cookies ...and then cried over the cookies because she made them look cute.

He truly was a horrible mess sometimes  
\---  
_We can't keep that up the rest of the month!"_ Hyde complained 

**"she will just get crazier the closer we get to the end, she has it in her head that midwifery is easy and childbirth will be a cakewalk after she built new life"** Part of Jekyll did wish to believe her but previous experience said he was in it for the long haul.

Not to mention she built creature huge, how would she handle something as tiny as a newborn baby? Her hands might not shake, but she was a fan of animated conversation...

 _"Yeah, I might like her but that does not mean I want her playing groundhog with my private area!"_

**"Oh, that reminds me, Robert picked out a cute bunny jumper for the baby when it comes and I need to order it..."**

_"How are you more scatterbrained than me?"_ Hyde droned out, glad he was not the one in control, as he was bearing witness to more and more moments of vomiting, putting keys in the fridge, crying over baby elephant cookies, and leaking every fluid imaginable as his 'good' halves stomach grew and made it all the harder to put on socks without the curly-haired chipmunk's help.

Oh right the werewolf pup was talking...

"I'm going to ask Rachel to be my mate" 

Eh?

"Oh, Jasper that is fantastic news!" Henry exclaimed and held back the urge to hug the boy feeling like a proud parent despite the werewolf not being his own pup. 

"I'm going to ask her on the rooftop, I just need a reason for us to go up there..." Jasper pouted, he wanted the night to be special...but omegas rarely 'proposed' to alpha's and he was unsure how to go about it.

"Just tell the truth, that you want a nice evening with her and then just out and say your true feelings, no need to try and be big and loud about it, she adores you and will appreciate anything you do for her," Jekyll said, putting a comforting hand on Jaspers shoulder, he understood how nerve-wracking it was to be unsure how to spit out words.

In more than one context 

The werewolf smiled wide and nodded, he had to get to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a Jasper/henry shipper as you can tell...
> 
> I see them as having a father and son type of bond (since Jasper is a werewolf and Henry was in love with Morcant who was a werewolf I kind of see him as having a sort of "what could have been" moments in the webcomic despite his genuine love for Robert (or even a moment of "why couldn't I have followed that path?" as in having a straight (or as straight as a werewolf/human relationship can go ) relationship with Morcant and having "pups" with her instead of keeping on pining for Lanyon


	5. Chapter 5

Could he have the society's crazy baby shower back? 

Apparently, Robert's father thought it was a FANTASTIC idea to throw a ball and more or less strong-arm his son and his about to pop mate to attend it so everyone could ask their questions and offer shallow congratulations about the soon to arrive babe. 

The elder Lanyon dragged his son around well Henry was more or less glued to random chairs and sofas, still able to offer easy smiles and warm compliments and gratitude for whatever congrats was thrown at him, but dancing was most certainly off the table, him and Robert still danced despite his...new shape, but in public? That would be humiliating and it was more fun when it was just them anyway. 

_Hey, check it out, poppers and our chipmunk are walking off..._ Hyde droned out as he saw Mr. Lanyon and Robert disappear behind a curtain.

 **Oh, please tell me they're not going to fight...not now..."** Henry knew how easily those two could enter into an argument...

 _"Most likely...want to watch?"_

Henry could SEE the cat-like grin despite not being around any reflective surfaces 

**"We can't just eavesdrop! They will see me coming"** being heavily pregnant did not lend much to stealth after all. 

_"Lets transform then! They won't see the spirit of lon-"_

**"Oh No! We are not transforming here! Besides you know what could happen...**

_"Come ON, they won't even think about the BLOND omega wandering around, not to mention your far enough along to where nothing bad could happen, it will be FINE, what if they are talking about you? Don't you want to know what daddy dearest thinks?"_

**"No,I do not need to know"**

_"I do"_

Henry felt his skin start to tingle 

Damn! 

Quickly excusing himself Jeykll rushed off as fast as his body allowed and just made it into a bathroom just as his hair started to shift to blond and lengthen and in only about four minutes the spirit of London at night was standing where Henry Jekyll once was.

The doctor almost laughed at the image he caught in the mirror

Hyde looked so silly! 

The baby bump that had been fairly basketball-sized on Henry's larger frame now looked like a small beach ball on the other omegas smaller frame and the baggy clothing only added to the haggard look, the grace that Jekyll managed to pull off all but gone in Edward. 

"How do you WALK?" Edward complained easily trying to take a few steps and feeling the baby shift inside, oh that felt so wrong! Like an alien! 

"Very carefully, get going if you want to see Robert and his father's conversation, and I would tie my hair back so the other guests don't think someone just wandered in from the streets" Henry smiled, feeling light and floaty in his mind space and a little sadistic at the other forcing him to change. 

He wanted to know what being pregnant was like? Fine.

Edward grumbled but used a hair tie on his frizzy mop to look somewhat respectable before heading out of the bathroom, he just had to make sure Robert did not see him, if his dad saw, whatever, he did not know what Hyde looked like.

Hyde sneaked behind the curtain and used a nearby sofa to hide behind listening intently as did Henry.

Robert sounded really angry   
\--

"You actually want me to go to my HEAVILY PREGNANT mate and tell him that you want me to mate with someone else!?" Robert's face was red, obviously doing his best to keep from outright screaming and attracting attention, but obviously wanting nothing more than to shout himself hoarse.

"It's not uncommon for those from higher born families to take more than one omega, I'm sure he will understand, he's still going to be the head mate, giving birth to your firstborn after all, but he is not from a high house, not to mention he is over thirty, this might be his first and LAST pregnancy, there are many young and strong omegas here who would be eager to have you as their alpha..." Mr Lanyon obviously thought he was being reasonable despite how many unhealthy shades his son was turning. 

"So what if this is our only child?" Robert asked bluntly making Henry smile from the mind space and Hyde smirk already thinking about how he would reward the round-faced man for his words. 

"If it's a boy it can inherit the family title, but a girl-"

"A girl can just as easily inherite, your living in the past, I suggest stop looking at me and more importantly your son-in-law and GRANDCHILD as pawns on a chessboard! This conversation is over,I need to get back to Henry before he starts to worry" Robert started to walk away only to have his wrist grabbed by the elder.

"I'm just thinking about the future.."

"Your thinking about things that do not matter in the end" 

Jekyll wanted to switch back and jump from his hiding spot so he could show his gratitude to his mate but a groan from Edward drew his attention.

 **"Edward? What is it?"**

_"My stomach is starting to really hurt..."_

No...


	6. Chapter 6

No, the transformation must have triggered something...contractions...

**"You have to get back to the restroom so we can switch back! Your little stunt triggered LABOR...."** Henry scolded as Hyde actually did as told for once and began to head towards the bathroom. 

_"Shit! Like HELL I'm going to push-"_ Edward grumbled as he hissed as it felt as though a too tight belt was around his middle before releasing and the pain stopping for the moment.

 _"Of course, I'm going to be doing all the work as usual..."_ Jekyll quipped as Hyde entered the bathroom, thankfully no one had entered well they were gone so it was safe for them to turn back. 

_"Hey that-"_

Henry forced the transformation before anything more could be said from the other 

Leaning against the wall to recover from the strain, Henry had to steel himself to keep from falling to his knees from both the shift in body and everything he just heard hitting him in the face at last.

Robert had thankfully told the old man off, to think, the man who once gave the split man compliments on his work ethic and hoped they would rub off on his son, now seemed to have switched to thinking his only son's mate was nothing but an aging omega who needed to be replaced with another...

It would take every ounce of his willpower to not hit the bastard with his shoe next time he saw his face...

Which would be momentarily

They would be leaving him at the party, there was no chance Henry was letting him in the delivery room! 

Slapping a slightly embarrassed smile on his face the omega headed out and quickly had a beta girl approach.

"Are you quite alright? You were gone a while..." The beta asked and Jekyll was actually very touched by her concern, but he had other things to tend to. 

"Yes, I'm fine, I just think I'm going into labor, I need to find my mate, have you seen him?" Henry asked easily enough feeling guilty when the poor girls face went pale at the sudden news. 

"Y-you-I ..him and his father went into the other room! I'll get them as quickly as I can! You should sit down!" The beta rushed off as best her dress would allow as the omega did not get even a chance to thank her before he sat on a nearby chair ignoring the looks of concern.

It was labor, not like he grew a second head! 

The tight feeling returned nearly making him wince, it was not nearly as painful as his old transformations with Hyde had been, but it was not a comfortable sensation by any means and was a bit difficult catching his breath after it, but it was nothing unmanageable.

Oh thank heavens there was Robert...he looked pale, hopefully, he would not be the one the doctors had no choice but to drug into a stupor!

\---

"Two weeks overdue? Your child most certainly seems to be comfortable!" Henry laughed with his roommate of sorts in the other bed, a small blond man who was waiting for his doctor to induce him so he would be able to meet his own child, a tall, dark-haired alpha sat in a chair, a book in his hands despite how he did not seem to be reading it as he kept looking at the door with an increasingly irritated look.

Though Robert was not fairing much better as he too looked ready to drag a doctor into the room to see how things were progressing. 

"Sherlock you're going to set the door on fire glaring at it like that" 

"These doctors have no sense of time, the longer our child remains inside you increases the risk of-" 

"I am a doctor, calm yourself, I feel perfectly healthy and our baby is kicking vigorously" 

"Sorry John..." 

"You two have witnessed a miracle, Sherlock Holmes apologizing!" John laughed as his mate gained a sudden pink flush across pale cheeks. 

"Noted" Henry smiled 

_"This is BORING! Can't we just get a c-section!?"_ Hyde whined, though Jekyll guessed that a part of the green-eyed man's worries was fear that his red-eyed counterpart would force some of the labor pain onto him if given a chance.

It was tempting admittedly...

 **"I am not going to go through a surgery just because you're not eager to push, which you will not be doing anyway, the surgery will just make us have to stay in the hospital longer and there would be no roof hopping for you for MONTHS since the scar would have to heal extensively before such an energetic activity"**

_"I thought it only took a few weeks to recover?"_

**"To get back to NORMAL activity, what you do is far from normal activity, not to mention I would like to be able to sneeze, cough and laugh without a pain shooting through me, I heard enough horror stories about that"**

_"shutting up"_

Two miracles in one evening! 

Sherlock and John were soon fetched by a doctor and the other omega wheeled away, Henry a bit sad to see his new friend of sorts leave, but eager for his turn, the excitement overriding the contractions that had been getting closer and more intense as the time passed.

Since he had no one to talk to he might as well try and sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want Sherlock and Watson to appear again?


	7. Chapter 7

After only about managing to rest an hour the chemist woke up to find the pressure had gotten worse and now it had spread to his hips and back, and he was wet, lovely! 

Thankfully Robert seemed to notice his mates discomfort and called for a nurse before heading back to the bed to rub at Henry's back, knowing it did not help much, but every little bit would ease things along.

"I felt the waters break..." the omega informed the nurse as she walked in making Robert go pale. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I just did...oh, did you let the others at the society know?" Henry asked

"They will race over here and I did not want to have them under our feet" Robert explained, he did not like the idea of all those people crowding into a hospital, he highly doubted they would sit quietly in the waiting room till the baby arrived. 

More than likely would want to be in the delivery room to offer their advice and 'help out' ...

"You need to call them NOW, otherwise neither of us will hear the end of it," Jekyll said, not wanting to deal with the fallout of NOT letting his strange family know about something so important, if they wanted to cause a ruckus it would be small potatoes compared to the horror that would await if they just walked through the doors carting a newborn with no prior warning!

"I can't just leave you alone-" the alpha said not liking the idea of his laboring mate being taken away in his absence ...

"I'm not going anywhere for a little while, I will most certainly be here for the few minutes it takes to make a phone call" Henry reasoned, honestly, his mate was a doctor as he was! He should now better than to think the baby would pop out of thin air or he would just suddenly head into advanced labor! 

Robert headed out

\---

The alpha called it

Mad scientists rushed inside and thankfully did not flip anyone or anything over as they made their way over to the desk to ask for their founders. 

The woman at the desk was calmer than she should have been "Here for Robert Lanyon and Henry Jekyll?" 

"Yes, how did you know?" Virginia asked 

"Lucky guess...you may wait over there, the labor is still in its early stages, no excitement yet," the woman said as she returned to her paperwork. 

"Would have been better off doing this at the society! At least then we would know what was going on!" Frankenstein grumbled making sure several doctors and the desk nurse heard her making them glare a bit at the scientist as she plopped down into a chair. 

"Doctor Lanyon said the labor started at the party-" Jasper started only to be interrupted 

"A party! Of course! Because that is what matters! Showing off!!" Victoria ranted "No doubt all the poking and snooty questions did it! That baby is smart, it wanted out of that ant farm of a gathering!" 

"Doctor Lanyon's father insisted" Jasper informed her not wanting another rant, but also not wanting to listen to her slander his friends.

"Bah! That old bastard is the worst of them all!"

Jasper had nothing to say to that one 

Where was Roberts's father anyway? This was the birth of his first grandchild...

The sound of wheels heading their way drew the crowds attention 

Henry waved at the group who gleefully waved back offering congratulations and wishes of good luck and a few even ran forward to hug the omega on the stretcher and Mister Doddle even gave one to Robert! 

The younger Lanyon had to admit the hug was nice 

"Are you...feeling alright?" Jasper asked seeing how his mentor's brow was furrowed and how the other was breathing heavily.

"Fine, just a little anxious" Jekyll admitted as he sensed something about his fellow Omegian "Don't worry, you will do fine when your own time comes" 

How did he...

The stretcher was wheeled off before Jasper could question how the other knew him and Rachel...

The werewolf just chose to smile and hug his abdomen...

\---

"Oh I would just love to hold them!" 

"No me first!" 

"There are two we don't need to fight!" 

Henry just chuckled and shook his head, exhausted from his ordeal, but feeling triumphant as two bundles lay nestled in his arms, seemingly unbothered by the noise around them.

 _"They both got his fat cheeks and freckles not to mention are bald as eggs"_ Hyde complained hoping one would have come out looking like him, he wanted his little trouble maker! 

**Time will tell, perhaps you will get your towheaded hellion once their hair grows out a bit"** Jekyll tried to pacify his other half, happy when one baby proved to have his mates chocolate eyes and the other his own red **"Or if you want you can carry the third one to term next time"**

_"Don't you even think about it!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...hope you enjoyed the little bit of craziness that this fiction was...

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this...because my crazy ass brain wants to make something mostly harmless to sanity that is Jekyll-related before the NSFW sequel comes out to my story ...and I suppose I think it is funny to be the first one to make an omegaverse/mpreg story for this fandom...  
> (if I'm wrong let me know) 
> 
> more NOTES  
> this takes place in more modern times (what time you can pick at your leaser )
> 
> Jekyll and Hyde can transform at will and do not need the potion anymore
> 
> Robert and Henry are mated and have been a while and the lodgers and him know about Edward Hyde (might make a prequel detailing that ...who knows?)
> 
> Frankenstein will not be as antagonistic towards Henry here and will be kinda like that aunt who thinks she knows everything and wants to basically run the show
> 
> I do want Sherlock and Watson to appear here (in which way is SPOILERS)


End file.
